nomoresorrowpostpotterrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Dominic Whittington
Dominic Matheus Whittington is a Sixth Year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A muggle-born who resides in the Hufflepuff House. History When Catherine was eighteen she and a few of her closest girl friends took a trip to Brazil for their summer vacation after Freshman year of University. While there she met a man, not too much older than her, twenty-one to be exact. The two had a passionate affair for Catherine’s stay and when she got back to school, she found out that she was pregnant. Her parents were furious, still clingy to days gone by when being an unwed mother was taboo. During her pregnancy she was strongly suggested, by her parents, to take herself out of school to minimize the number of people who were aware of her condition. As much as Armistead and Annabelle tried Catherine would not give up the name of the father fearing that if they knew that her child was fathered by some Brazilian heartthrob who worked at a boat rental/bar they would shun their grandchild. After having Dominic, despite her wishes, Catherine was made to go back to school while her mother took over caring for Dominic until Catherine had made something of herself. He was raised by the aristocratic pair and taught discipline, manners, etiquette, and responsibility all at a very young age. He didn’t get to see his mother often, but on holidays and usually for his birthday if she could get off school. When Catherine came back into his life fully Dominic was thrilled. She started a medical practice in Nottingham, but was home enough to suit the young boy. Years later, when Dom was seven years old, Catherine finally revealed the secret of who his father was to him. Much to her relief, Armistead and Annabelle had become too fond of Dominic to shun him. It was that same year, as a birthday present, that Dominic got to meet his father. Catherine took him on a trip to Brazil where not only was he introduced to his father, who had no knowledge of him, but also his half-brother, Esitvan, who was two years younger than he was. Leonardo was married by then, had taken over ownership of the boat rental/bar and was living a happy life but Dom was accepted nonetheless. It was this family introduction that Dominic was introduced to one of his many loves; sailing. Unhappy times were just around the bin because at the age of nine Dominic’s mother died. While visiting one of her friends from University in London she was killed by a random act of violence, shot by a mugger. The mourning process was very confusing for the nine year old Dominic, only lessened slightly by the comfort of his grandparents, who really weren’t all that emotional of people, and his father who had come to support Dominic in his time of need. Custody had been given to his grandparents though, though they allowed for Dominic to spend summers in Brazil with his father. The next year a strange letter arrived to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Personality Dominic was raised to be a gentleman. He has a very old-fashioned mentality having been raised by his grandparents. Dom values education, awareness, civility, punctuality, generosity, capability, proper grooming, chivalry, humbleness, and confidence in himself and in others. He is refined and eloquent in all aspects of his life. BASICS: -Old-fashioned -Respectable -Charming/Suave -Open -Friendly/Tolerant -Sympathetic -Gentlemanly -Romantic -Kind -Well-mannered Character Factiods CHARACTER LIKES: -Sailing -Football (as in soccer) -Poetry -Intimacy -Females -Reading -Classic Muscle Cars -Ballroom Dancing -Romance -Thoughtfulness CHARACTER DISLIKES: -Discrimination -Pessimists -Cowardice -Poor form -Vulgarity -Indolence -Dishonesty -Impatience -Inequality -Pumpkin Juice AMEROITA: -Vanilla -Ocean Water HOMETOWN/CURRENT RESIDENCE: Nottingham, England INVOLVEMENT: Pending Behind the Character Dominic Matheus Whittington is portrayed by Arthur Sales and was created by J! ﻿ Category:Sixth Years Category:Muggleborns Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hogwarts Students